Little Bean
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Gajevy Series - What starts with Gajeel overhearing a private conversation in the library between Levy and Panther Lily leads to a surprising announcement and many life changes. While Gajeel and Levy grow closer, their family is growing bigger.
1. Announcement

Rating: T

Pairing: Gajevy/Gajeel x Levy

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fairy Tail_.

Word Count: 3001

Title: Little Bean

Chapter Title: Announcement

Description: Pregnant Gajevy Series/Fluff

Gajeel overhears a private conversation in the library between Levy and Panther Lily that leads to a surprising announcement.

A/N: These chapters can be read standalone, but they follow the same storyline. The prequel to this series is my Gajevy fic, _No Sleep Tonight_. I hope you guys like this one. Happy reading!

* * *

 _ **Gajeel**_

As soon as I reach the bar in Fairy Tail's common room, I take the first available seat and order a beer. While I wait, I look around for Levy, wincing at my sore muscles. A consequence of late nights sparring with Lily.

Weirdly, he was gone before I got up this morning. So was Levy, but that's not as unusual. She's good about letting me sleep in on mornings when I'm up late training the night before.

"You look pretty rough, man," an annoying voice interrupts my thoughts. "Did Levy make you sleep on the couch or something?"

"Fuck off, Salamander," I grunt.

I hate to admit it, but he sort of has a point. Maybe. While it's true Levy lets me sleep in, she went to bed before me, and that's not normal. Usually, she'll wait up with a book until I at least kiss her goodnight. (Though, I rarely stop there when I can get her wet and ready for me just by kissing her.) I wonder what that's about.

"Was that a challenge?" he asks loudly, slamming his fists on to the bar top.

"No." I glare at him. "Now, go away."

He opens his mouth to retort, but I turn to Mira as she sets a mug in front of me.

"Have you seen Levy?"

"Levy?" She blinks. "Um…oh! Yes. She said she was going to the library if I remember correctly."

"Thanks," I mutter, downing my drink.

The library. I should've known.

I shove Salamander out of my way as I stand and head for the corridor. When I reach the library, I start looking in all the usual places first. Ancient Texts. Modern Texts. History. Language. Fiction. Fantasy. Romance.

Finally, when I still haven't found her, I start roaming through every aisle. I would try to follow my nose, but Levy's scent is too similar to the smell of old books for me to separate them. Turning down another row of shelves, I sigh in frustration when I don't find any people. I start to move on when I hear voices. I stop and duck out of sight, listening.

"You need to tell him."

"I know, and I will, but I want to be sure first."

Something about the voices is familiar, but they're still too muffled for me to identify. I take a few steps closer and tilt my head, letting my dragon slayer senses take over.

"I thought you were sure," the first voice—deep and masculine—replies. "You went to Cana, and she confirmed it with her cards, and then after that you went to Porlyusica for a second opinion. It's time to face the truth."

Wait. That's Pantherlily's voice. I tense at the realization. What is he doing here? And who is he talking to? What is the truth he's talking about?

"You're right," the other voice murmurs, and I suddenly recognize its soft, musical tone. Fuck, I'd know it anywhere.

Levy.

"But what if it's too soon?" she adds.

What if _what_ is too soon? God, I hate all this vague eavesdropping shit. I'm dying to interrupt and ask for some straight answers, but Levy speaks up again before I can decide.

"We've only mentioned it in passing, and only a few times. What if he's not ready?"

Are they talking about me? They've gotta be. It's my cat and my girl. God, why does she sound so anxious?

"If I know Gajeel, he'll face this the same way he faces any challenge—fearlessly. If he's not ready now, he will be."

Okay. What the fuck is going on?

I'm about to go ask when I hear them coming. Instantly, I step back and try to act natural. Their footsteps get incredibly close, and then she appears, coming around the corner holding an armful of books.

"Gajeel!" Levy gasps, the heavy stack tipping out of her hands.

"Hey, shorty," I grin, hopefully without giving myself away. "I was looking for you."

"Oh, um… How long have you been there?"

"Not long." I shrug. "I was wandering the shelves trying to find you. What books are you looking at?"

"None!" she blurts, making me jump.

"None?" I raise my eyebrows.

Since when has Levy ever gone to the library without finding at least twelve books she has to read?

"I mean, none that would, uh, interest you. That's all." She starts to bend down to gather her dropped items, but I close the distance between us and study her face, my fingers reaching out to slide through her hair.

"Have you been crying?" I ask gruffly, my lips curving down.

"What? No!" She ducks her head, lifting a hand to her cheek. "I just—it's not…"

"Levy," I prompt in a low tone. "We don't keep secrets, remember?"

She blushes and nods slowly.

"You're right," she murmurs. "And…actually, there is something I…"

Her voice trails off, and I tug gently on a strand of her hair.

"You can tell me, Lev."

Her face pales, and I tense, ready to catch her if she faints.

"Levy, it'll be all right," Pantherlily says, coming up behind her. "Go on."

She glances down at him and nods before lifting up on her toes and putting a hand on my shoulder. I lean down to make it easier on her, and her lips come to my ear.

"Gajeel," she whispers breathlessly. "We're going to have a baby."

I feel my blood run cold, and I blink as a drop of sweat runs down the side of my face.

What? WHAT.

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice calls nervously. "Say something."

I blink again and try to swallow.

"Baby, talk to me." She tugs on my arm, but I'm too stunned to move.

"Oh God. Lily, help!" she cries, but it sounds muffled for some reason. "What do I do? I think I broke him!"

Suddenly, pain bursts through my jaw, and my head snaps to the side. Wait a second. Did she just hit me? I wince and turn toward her.

"Ouch," I snarl.

Levy takes a timid step back, and I pause when I see her shaking.

"Calm down, Gajeel," Lily pipes up with a frown. "I apologize for punching you. I may have been harsher than I intended."

"You hit me?" I growl at him, my eyes narrowing. "Why?"

"Because you seemed to be struck dumb," he answers swiftly. "I was trying to help."

"So, my girlfriend drops a fucking bomb on me, and you can't give me two seconds to think?"

"You don't seem to be taking the news very well," he replies coolly.

"Of course, I'm not! How well would you take it if you were blindsided with the news you were suddenly going to be a goddamn father?"

I hear a soft cry, and I flinch. Levy. Shit, I forgot she was here. I go still when I see her face—white with two shimmery tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Lev–"

Before I can get a word out, she's got a book in her arms and is running toward the exit.

Dammit!

"You'd better go after her," Lily says with annoyance laced in his tone. "You know she gets clumsy when she's emotional."

I let out a growl and take off after her. Given that her legs are short and she's got that damn heavy-looking book, I should be able to catch her pretty quickly. Fuck! She's pregnant! She shouldn't be running around carrying heavy shit!

"Levy, wait!" I shout when I see her rounding a corner at the end of the hall.

She doesn't stop, but I speed up and have almost reached her when she reaches the door to the common room. She turns to look over her shoulder, and I watch as her foot catches on the threshold.

I look on in horror, still racing to catch up to her. It's as if time is suddenly warped into slow motion as her eyes widen with surprise and her upper body lurches forward. The book flies out of her hands, and her arms flail as she falls. Fuck, I'm not going to make it.

I feel panic flood my veins, and I push my limit, stretching my arm out as I dive for her.

* * *

 _ **Levy**_

Oh no. I cry out as I feel my foot get caught, and my stomach lurches. I try to catch my balance, but I'm falling too fast. Squeezing my eyes shut, I brace, waiting for the pain. I gasp when I feel something brush my side as I come down, landing on something hot and hard but softer than I expected the ground to be.

"Shit," I hear a deep voice grunt softly, and I suddenly realize I'm on top of a very muscular and familiar chest.

"Gajeel?" I whisper, slowly opening one eye.

One of his hands slides into my hair while his other arm wraps tightly around my back. I feel his chest depress with an exhale, and I suddenly feel like crying as I realize what he did.

"Way to go, man!"

I jerk at the sudden shout and look toward its source. My lungs stop working, and I feel lightheaded. All of the guild hall is looking at us. Oh my God. We're on the stage! I must've picked the wrong door when I was running, and—

The entire room explodes with applause and shouting.

"Nice save, Gajeel!"

"That's a _REAL MAN!"_

"No! I should've been the one to save Levy!"

"I think you mean I should've saved her!"

"If only my darling, Gray, would catch me like that. How heroic!"

The loud calls and whistles keep coming, and I feel my cheeks going pink. My clumsiness _would_ be prime entertainment for these guys.

"Levy, your dress!"

My ears twitch at the sound of Lucy's panicked voice, and I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

 _Why…is there a draft on my butt?_

I look behind me and let out a squeal. My dress is caught around my waist. The entire guild is seeing my panties!

I struggle to get up, but Gajeel's arms tighten.

"Let me go!" I hiss at him, my blush spreading like crazy.

"Never," he growls in response.

Before I can answer, he rolls me to my back, effectively hiding my underwear, and turns his head toward our audience.

"Levy's ass is for my eyes only!" he declares in a booming voice. "So, all you perverted jerks better get lost."

"Oh my God," I whisper, horrified.

If my face was red before, it's the color of Erza's hair now. I can't believe he just said that to _the entire guild_.

"All right, everybody!" Cana yells as she climbs up onto the bar. "Show's over!"

"What? No, it's not! I want to see–"

"Natsu!" I hear Lucy scream warningly over the din.

"Right." I look over to see him reach a hand up to scratch behind his head as he loops his other arm over my blonde friend's shoulders.

I watch as the crowd slowly begins to disperse. As soon as they're not ogling us, Gajeel stands and helps me up. Once I'm on my feet, I instantly start to lay into him.

"Why would you–"

"Are you hurt?" he interrupts gruffly.

I blink in confusion.

"Levy?" He gives me a searching look. "Answer me, short stuff."

When I don't move, he starts feeling me all over, checking for damage. He slides his hands over my arms and shoulders, down my sides to my hips—I swat his arm away when he starts squeezing my butt through my dress.

"I'm fine," I assure him softly, straightening my clothes and picking up my book.

"You're sure?"

He reaches for my belly, but I grab his wrist, sliding my hand down it until our fingers are twined together.

"Positive," I murmur, avoiding his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go someplace where we can talk in private."

"Yeah."

I nod and start to walk toward the door, but he stops me, sliding the heavy book out of my arm and tucking it under his.

"I can carry it," I mutter.

"You're pregnant," he replies softly, and my stomach sinks at the reminder of his earlier reaction.

He leads us out of the guild hall through a side door and down an alley that lets out at South Gate Park. We stop under the Sola tree where Gajeel lets go of my hand.

I wait for him to say something. When he doesn't, I take a few minutes to look around the park. It's a nice day today, but somehow there's no one else around, really, except for a young mom and her daughter. They're sitting on a blanket in the sun wearing flower crowns and reading a story book.

Something flutters in my chest, and my hand slides down to my middle.

"That'll be you."

I turn to look up at him in surprise, only to see he's also looking at the mom and little girl.

"What?" I whisper.

Is he trying to say I'll be a mom? Or that I'll be like _that mom_ —on my own with my baby?

"How long do you think it will be?" he goes on.

"What?" I repeat. "Gajeel, I'm not sure what you–"

"Until we're parents," he cuts me off with a deep murmur. "How long?"

His words surprise me, and I feel a wave of dizziness wash over me. I close my eyes slowly to try and control it, my body instinctively leaning further into him. He must notice my distress and correctly guess why because he steps closer, his hands going to my lower back and my neck, as he drops his mouth to my ear.

"I'm sorry for before," he says gently. "I didn't mean to react that way. I was just surprised."

"You're saying… You mean you–"

"I'm saying I want it," he goes on.

"You do?" I blink.

"The baby. You. Our family. I want all of it," he says firmly. "I mean, fuck, Levy, I've finally got you. There's no way I'm letting you go."

Tears start slipping down my cheeks before I can stop them.

"Dammit, short stuff. Don't cry."

"I c-can't help it," I sniffle. "I was s-so worried."

I reach up to wipe my face and gasp when his arms suddenly tighten, forcing me into his hard chest. My cheek lands on his pec, and I slowly slide my arms around him, grabbing handfuls of his shirt.

"I want to be a dad," he goes on quieter. "Nothing would make me happier than having babies with you."

A sob tears out of my throat, and I bury my face in his strong body. He holds me until my tears stop, gently rubbing my back. When I'm cried out, I lean away from him and look up.

"Lily was right," I confess. "I should've just told you."

"Yeah," he concedes easily. "But it's too late to worry about that now."

"Mmm." I nod.

"When did you start suspecting anyway?" His fingers fiddle with strands of my hair, and I take a deep breath.

"A little over a week ago," I admit. "It started with the tiredness. I was taking naps left and right and still exhausted at the end of the day. Then I started feeling queasy when I was around really strong smells. At first, I thought it must be some kind of potion I ingested or inhaled by accident, but then it went away. And, of course, when my monthly visitor failed to show up that was a big clue."

"Aha," he grunts. "I thought you looked green at lunch the other day when Happy sat next to you with that rank smelling fish. I guess this explains it then."

"Don't remind me," I mumble, red staining my cheeks.

"I was afraid you were going to puke on your dress," he goes on, grinning evilly.

"You're going to ruin my appetite." I glower at him.

My stomach growls loudly, and he blinks down at me.

"If your belly is that hungry, I doubt me talking is going to make a difference."

"Let's not test that theory."

He lets out a low laugh, and I feel my lips tilt up.

"Feed me?" I look up at him, leaning back to meet his eyes.

"Anything you want, little mama."

I feel butterflies swarm in my stomach at the nickname, and I smile as I slide my arm through his. He starts leading us toward town, and I rest my head on his bicep.

"I can't believe you said that about my butt," I whisper.

"Is it true?"

"Well, yes, but–"

"Hey," he breaks in. "Do you think you'll start craving iron if the baby has my dragon slayer magic?"

"Don't be ridiculous. That can't happen…can it?" I look over at him, but his face is unreadable.

Doubt blooms in my chest.

" _Can it?"_ I repeat urgently.

He smirks, and I frown.

"You're playing with me, aren't you?"

His neck bends, and I feel his mouth against my hair.

"Not right now, but maybe tonight if you're a good girl."

My jaw drops at his comment, and I freeze, ignoring the way my panties suddenly feel damp.

"That wasn't what I meant!"

"Oh, really?" He continues walking without me. "Doesn't smell that way."

"Gajeel Redfox! Come back here!"

I start after him, but suddenly he turns and grabs me at the waist, swinging me up into his arms. I scream, and his chest rumbles with laughter.

"I love you, Levy," he mutters, grinning, instantly dissolving my anger. "And I'm so freaking thrilled you're having my baby."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, too, Gajeel."

He nods, his forehead touching mine.

"Now, let's feed you. Gotta keep our baby healthy."

He sets me down tenderly and curves his arm around my shoulders. Mine finds its usual place around his waist, and we head to dinner.

Just me and my dragon.

And our little bean.


	2. Congratulations

Rating: T

Pairing: Gajevy/Gajeel x Levy

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fairy Tail_.

Word Count: 2985

Title: Congratulations

Description: Pregnant Gajevy Series/Fluff

Word finally gets out that Levy is pregnant, and the reactions from their guild mates are varied, if not unsurprising.

A/N: I hope you guys like this one. Let me know what you think! One-word reviews count, too, guys!

* * *

 _ **Levy**_

I hate being late. And these days I feel like I'm behind on everything and can never make it to anything on time. I could blame morning sickness, which, to be fair, is usually the culprit, but…Gajeel and I haven't exactly told anyone about the baby yet.

On the other hand, I'm coming up on the end of my first trimester, so I think it's about time we let the cat out of the bag. Though…I'm not totally sure how to go about it.

But I don't have time to think about that right now. I was supposed to be at the guild hall thirty minutes ago to help Lucy with her newest job, but…my ten-thirty date with my toilet seems to be a standing appointment I can't get out of. Still, I'm determined to continue working, until my body (or Gajeel) forces me to quit. As it is, he hovers more with every passing day. But I can't complain. He's cute when he's worried about me. Well, until it gets annoying, anyway.

If he had it his way, I would be lazing around the house all day getting fat. The man _actually_ tried to convince me to lie on the couch for nine months while Lily waited on me hand and foot, and _he_ took jobs. It got really heated, honestly. I got so angry I started crying…and then he caved instantly. I really should remember that the next time we fight.

Shaking off the memory, I pull the door open to the guild hall and happily step out of the sun. Immediately, I look for somewhere to sit down. I'm so tired, and it's so _hot_ out there. Not to mention I'm just naturally warmer all the time now.

"Levy! I was wondering if you forgot me," Lucy appears at my side and starts pulling me toward a table. "I'm so glad you're here! Look at all these! I'm supposed to help translate them, but I'm stuck. I could really use your help."

I drop onto the bench and resist the urge to rub my hand over my belly. Gajeel does it so much at home, I've started doing it too. Then, I see what she's talking about, and instantly I'm sucked in.

"Oh my God," I breathe. "Where did you find these journals?"

"My client just gave them to me," she announces. "What do you think?"

"I…I've never seen anything like them."

I start to stand to get a better look at them when a sudden wave of dizziness hits me. I throw a hand out on the table to stabilize myself and slowly exhale.

"Levy? Are you okay?"

"I… It's nothing," I say quietly. "I just stood up too fast."

I can't very well tell her vertigo is only one of several symptoms of my current condition. At least it's not as bad as the headaches.

"Did you have anything for breakfast? Maybe you should eat–"

"No," I cut her off, shaking my head. "Food isn't my friend these days."

"What?" she whispers, and I feel my eyes widen, my free hand coming up to cover my mouth, as if that would make the words go back in.

"Nothing," I say, my words muffled. "I… I just meant…"

Her eyes narrow on me, and I start to panic, glancing around the room before quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her off to the corner.

"Levy, what's going on?"

"Shh," I hiss. "I…I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you this yet."

"Tell me what?" Lucy frowns.

"Well, see…the thing is… Gajeel and I, we've sort of been…" I shift my weight and look at my feet. "Intimate," I finish awkwardly. "For a while now."

"Uh, yeah," she says automatically. "Don't you remember the whole 'Levy's ass is for my eyes only,' thing from a few months ago? I think that clarified any doubt you two were hooking up."

"Right." I nod. "Well, somewhere during one of those times, I sort of…got pregnant."

" _What?_ " she shrieks, her eyes widening.

"Shh!" I hiss at her. "Not so loud."

"Levy!" she starts, but I slap my hand over her mouth.

"I'm serious, Lu, _not so loud_."

I watch her take a breath and nod at me before I step back.

"Sorry," she whispers. "But… _seriously?"_

"Yeah." I jerk my head down in a nod and feel my lips tilt up. "But we've been keeping it to ourselves for the last few months."

"Wait." She leans in closer. "Did you say _months?"_

"I'm almost into the second trimester," I confess. "And, God, am I ready for it be here."

"Okay. Wait. Whoa. I… I'm not sure I can handle this."

"Lu, please." I grab her hands. "I need you to be on board with this."

"On board? Oh, I'm on board." She grins. "A little thrown, yeah, but definitely on board. I'm just amazed you've been keeping it a secret for so long."

"I think Gajeel is paranoid," I mutter. "I don't know."

"So, wait. You've been coming to work and everything this whole time? I mean, do you have symptoms and stuff? Like morning sickness or whatever?"

"You have no idea," I moan. "The morning sickness has been constant," I murmur, "but nothing is as bad as the cravings."

"Cravings?"

"Every day this week, I've woken up craving iron."

" _Iron?"_ she echoes, her eyebrows rising.

"Iron." I nod emphatically. "It's driving me crazy!"

"Well…I guess that makes sense. Since Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer."

"You can't tell him," I say quickly, a little more forcefully than I mean to.

"About you craving iron?"

"Yeah. He…made a joke about it, and I thought he was kidding, so I laughed it off. I absolutely do _not_ want him to know he was right."

"I get that," she mumbles. "Guys are annoying when they're right."

I look at her, waiting for an explanation, but she just waves it away with her hand.

"Anyway," I sigh. "Now you know."

"Oh!" She straightens. "I didn't say congratulations."

"Sure you did," I smile at her, pulling her in for a hug. "Just now."

"Yeah, okay." She hugs me back and leans away. "Seriously, though. Congratulations. You're gonna be a great mom, and Gajeel has got to be thrilled."

"He is. We both are."

"Oh, God, I'm so excited. Finally, a Fairy Tail baby I'll get to hold! Asuka was already too big by the time we got back from Tenrou Island."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I remind her. "There's a good chance Gajeel won't let anyone near them for the first month or two."

"Why does that not surprise me?" She rolls her eyes before stopping and looking at me slowly.

"What?" I frown.

"Did you say 'them?'" she asks, tilting her head.

"Oh no."

I watch as her eyes get _huge_ and both of her hands clap over her mouth.

"Ohmigod!" she squeals through her fingers. "You! You're–"

"Shh!" I lean in, my hands balling into fists at my sides. "Stop it!"

"Is it twins?" she asks, bouncing on her toes, clearly unable to contain her glee. "Tell me it's twins."

I sigh and reach up to rub at my temple.

"Triplets?" she continues, awe filling her tone.

"Dear God, I hope not," I groan.

"Levy, tell me!"

"Yes, okay?" I meet her bright eyes. "It's twins."

She inhales sharply, and I reach out and grab her hands.

"But for real, you _can't tell anyone_."

At least not until I talk to Gajeel.

"Levy, I wouldn't ever do that to you," she says softly, her tone serious. "This is your secret to tell. I'm not going to spoil it. I promise."

"Okay." I feel tension release in my shoulders. "Thank you."

"I am really excited, though," she giggles. "Babies. Yay!" she murmurs.

"I'll let you know as soon as we start telling the others, okay?"

"Perfect."

I look back over at the table of ancient texts.

"Can we go work on your job request now?" I turn back to her and bite my lip. "I think I saw some Tsotamaian on one of the pages, and I really want to examine it closer."

"Sure! That is why I asked you here after all."

She gives me a comforting smile and walks back with me to the table.

I feel better now that she knows, even if I might not should've told her. But the truth is going to come out eventually, especially since my dress is already catching where my bump is starting to pooch out. Still, it's hardly noticeable unless you're looking for it.

And I have ancient writing to examine, so I'm not going to worry about it.

* * *

 _ **Gajeel**_

I'm leaving the guild hall on my way to track down some scraps of iron. Mira usually keeps some behind the bar, but I must've gone through it all. I'd have Levy make some for me, but she's been struggling lately with this whole pregnancy thing, and I don't want to put any extra stress on her. Plus, she was really excited to work on those old writings with Lucy today. I'd hate to pull her away from that.

"Gajeel! Gajeel! Wait up, man!"

I sigh and turn around to find Salamander chasing after me.

"What do you want?" I growl, crossing my arms.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he says running up next to me. "See, it's about Lucy."

Fuck. The last thing I want to do today is deal with someone else's girl problems. I have more than enough stuff going on with my own.

"Okay?" I grunt, waiting on him to say something.

"I'm thinking about asking her to move in with me, but I don't know if she'll say yes, and–"

"How the hell am I supposed to help you with that?"

"Well, you and Levy are living together, so I figured you'd know something about it."

Hardly. Levy moved in with me because she was persistent, and I can't deny her anything. Not that I'm complaining. I love waking up next to her every morning. That said, we're going to need to start looking for a new place. My house isn't suited for four.

"I mean, you have to be doing something right if you guys are having a baby."

I blink at him and feel my body get tight.

"What did you say?" I whisper, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It's not a secret is it?" His eyebrows pinch together. "I thought everyone knew. Unless…are you guys _not_ having a baby?"

I clench my jaw and fight the strong urge to punch him. I can't say no, but I can't say yes either. I thought we were keeping this to ourselves. Since when does "everyone" know?

"If you want to take the next step with Lucy, she's the one you need to talk to," I bite out roughly. "If you need anything else, leave me out of it."

"Hey, wait!" he yells after me, but I ignore him, taking off down the street. Fortunately, he doesn't follow me.

I don't bother looking for iron when I get into town. I've suddenly lost my appetite. I need to talk to Levy, but she's still working, and I'm pissed, which isn't exactly the ideal mood to deal with my hormonal girlfriend. Instead, I wander around town trying to cool off before going home. Finally, after the sun sets, I head back to our house and jump in the shower.

When I get out, I wrap a towel around my waist and head to the kitchen to grab a bottle of whiskey before going to the bedroom. As I'm reaching up to the top shelf of the cabinet—where I keep my booze, since Levy needs the dishes on the lower shelves so she can reach them—I hear the door open.

"I'm back!" I hear her musical voice float into the kitchen. "I got us some dinner on my way since I didn't think either of us wanted to cook. Have you eaten?"

I turn as she comes into view and sets a large paper bag on the counter.

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy things," I say instantly, my eyes scanning her for injury.

"I'm fine, baby," she murmurs, coming over to me.

Her eyebrows rise when she sees what I'm wearing.

"Did you forget to put clothes on?" she jokes lightly.

"I'm about to," I tell her, crossing my arms. "First, we need to talk."

"Oh? What about?" Her finger comes up to my bare chest and strokes down the line between my pecs.

"I'm being serious, Levy."

"Hmm?" She looks up at me and her eyes widen. "What's wrong?"

"Did you tell someone? About the twins?"

Her face pales, and I cringe.

"I-I… It was just Lucy," she whispers. "She won't tell anyone. I know she won't. I made her promise."

I sigh. I fucking knew it. If Salamander knows, Lucy had to be the one to tell him.

"She knows it's hush-hush," Levy goes on. "I made it clear I had to talk to you first before we told anyone else."

"You may have, but she told Natsu," I grumble.

"What?" she gasps. "No. No way! She wouldn't!"

"He knows," I tell her firmly. "And she's his girlfriend. You told her, so it makes sense for her to tell him."

"But, I–I swear she promised," she murmurs, and I hear her voice waver.

My anger drains out of me, and I slide my arms around her.

"It's not a big deal, so don't get upset," I grunt. "It happened. It's done. We'll figure it out."

"Wait," she says suddenly, pulling back to look at me. "It couldn't have been Lucy. I only told her today, and I've been with her ever since. I only just left her half an hour ago. She didn't have time to tell Natsu."

"Well then, who–"

The door opens again, and both of us turn to see Lily walking in.

"Oh." He stops when he spots us. "Am I interrupting?"

It's then I remember my state of undress, and watch as Levy's cheeks go pink.

"No. It's not like that," she says, clearly embarrassed. "We weren't doing—We're just talking."

"Somehow Salamander knows Levy is pregnant," I explain, reaching down to grab my towel, securing the knot.

"Oh. Uh…is that still a secret?"

I glance at Levy and then back at the exceed.

"Lily," Levy murmurs. "Did you tell someone?"

"Only Happy and Carla," he admits hesitantly. "I didn't realize I wasn't supposed to. I apologize if I overstepped."

Happy. Well, if the fucking blue cat knows, of course Salamander does. And he probably wasn't lying about "everyone" knowing given the exceed's penchant for _oversharing._

"No," Levy says quickly, bringing my attention back to Lily. "You didn't do anything wrong. Did he, Gajeel?" She looks up at me.

"Yeah." I nod. "It's fine. There's no reason for it to be a secret anyway. And this way we don't have to make some kind of announcement. Word will spread pretty quickly now."

"By this time tomorrow, the whole guild will know," Levy adds softly.

"Really, I didn't mean to share your news without your permission," Pantherlily echoes. "I'm truly sorry, Gajeel."

"Don't worry about it," I growl.

"You too, Levy." He turns to her.

"It's really fine," Levy assures him. "It's happy news, so why shouldn't you share it?"

"Well…okay." He nods. "I'm going to bed, then."

We both tell him goodnight, and I turn back to my tiny baby mama.

"I'm sorry I was short with you," I apologize. "I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine," she sighs. "I'm not upset."

"Good." I lean down and kiss her head.

"You wanna get dressed so we can eat dinner?" she asks quietly.

I look down to see her eyes on my slipping towel.

"Do you want me to?" I grin deviously. "I could eat wearing this."

She makes a squeaking noise, and I laugh softly.

"And then after," I go on, lowering my voice, "I could take you to our bed and…"

She looks down, and I bite my tongue.

"Unless you don't feel good," I amend. "I wasn't thinking–"

"Just go put on some pants for now," she cuts me off. "We can decide about that after we eat."

I blink at her.

"You're not saying 'no?'"

"Not…exactly?" She glances at me as she crosses to the counter and begins unpacking the food. "But no promises."

"I'll be back in a minute."

I start down the hall when she calls me back.

"Yeah?"

"You're really not mad? That I told Lucy without asking you first?"

"Nah." I shake my head. "Honestly…I'm damn proud you're having my babies. I _want_ the guild to know. I want the whole fucking world to know."

"Really?" she gasps. "Then why were we keeping it a secret?"

"Because," I sigh, walking back over to her. "As much as I wanted to tell everyone, I also wanted to keep it just for us for a bit. Something that was just ours."

I loved looking across the guild hall and catching her eye, knowing she knew what I was thinking about, but no one else would.

"Yeah," she murmurs. "I liked that, too."

"Anyway, none of that matters now." I lean down and kiss her forehead. "Go ahead and fix the food. I'll be right back."

"I love you, Gajeel," she murmurs. "And I'm really happy. I just want you to know that."

"I love you, too, Levy. More than anything."

I watch her eyes go bright with tears before she turns away from me and starts grabbing plates from the cabinet. I grin and shake my head as I walk down the hall.

So, what if our secret isn't just ours anymore? We're together, and we're happy. That's all that matters.


	3. Hormones

Rating: M (smut)

Pairing: Gajevy/Gajeel x Levy

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fairy Tail_.

Word Count: 2883

Title: Hormones

Description: Pregnant Gajevy Series (3)

Levy is pregnant, and both she and Gajeel are dealing with an array of hormone-related symptoms.

A/N: This one is smutty, so if that's not your think, feel free to skit over it. It shouldn't affect the plot too much. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Happy reading!

* * *

 _ **Gajeel**_

When I walk into the house, I stop and take a second to breathe in the fresh scent of the cool air. I've been outside training all day, and I'm ready to shower, eat, and collapse. Not exactly in that order. But first, I want to see my wife.

"Levy?" I take off my boots by the door and go into the kitchen.

I freeze in the doorway when I see her at the stove. Her back is to me, but I know what those shaking shoulders mean. I go to the sink first and wash my hands before wiping them on a rag and going over to her. She's stirring a pot of something white and creamy that smells delicious and crying silently at the same time.

"What's wrong, little mama?" I step up beside her and slide my hand over her giant pregnant belly.

"I d-don't know," she whimpers.

"Hormones?"

The last six months have been crazy with Levy's condition. It started with morning sickness, extreme tiredness, and constant cold during the first trimester. Then came the cravings and violent mood swings, not to mention the edema which caused her feet and ankles to swell up like balloons. Now, she has hot flashes, unprovoked crying episodes, and body aches on top of a mixture of her earlier symptoms.

As much as I love seeing her waddle around the house, heavy with my kids, I'm ready for the babies to come so she can breathe easier for a change. Also, I want to meet my kids.

Fuck. I'm gonna be a dad.

"I cut an onion f-for this soup," Levy's soft voice pulls me out of my head. "I thought that m-might be it, b-but I haven't been able t-to stop."

I reach over and take the spoon from her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"I can stir soup. Go lie down for a bit until you feel better."

"I'm fine, Gajeel," she snaps, turning away from me, not letting go of the spoon. "I j-just can't s-stop crying."

I clench my jaw and let out a slow breath through my nose. I hate seeing Levy cry, even if it is just her wild pregnancy hormones. But she's stubborn as hell, and if she says she can do it, she can, so I release the wooden utensil and rub my hand down her spine.

"I'm going to shower then," I inform her. "If you need me."

"Thank you," she whispers. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

I lean over and wipe the tears off her face, even though fresh ones are already falling.

"I love you, shorty." I remind her, holding her damp cheeks in my hands. "And your emotions are out of your control. I get that."

She nods, turning her head to kiss my palm.

"Go get clean, baby," she murmurs.

I'm a little reluctant to leave her, but the feeling of dirt and sweat finally wins, so I head to the bathroom to scrub it off. I work fast, both because I'm not a fan of feeling disgusting, and also so I can get back to Levy. I do spend a little extra time washing my hair though. Since my girl likes to play with it, I want it to be nice and soft for her. I'm rinsing it out when I hear the door open.

"Gajeel?" Levy calls out, and I pull back the shower curtain enough to see her.

"What is it?"

I watch her take in my body, soap and water running down my chest, my legs slightly parted giving her a perfect view of my cock… I grin when her eyes widen at it, her cheeks going pink. Fuck she's cute when she blushes. Even more so since she's seen me naked plenty.

"Dinner is ready," she says quickly. "I'll be in the kitchen."

She turns and scurries out of the bathroom, the door slamming behind her. I laugh into the steam-filled shower and shake my head. My damn wife. So fucking adorable.

* * *

 _ **Levy**_

I finally stopped crying after seeing Gajeel in the shower. Of course, that just left me with a different problem. (One that required a lot of deep breathing and clenching my thighs together to take care of.) Fortunately, I managed to get it under control before he joined me for dinner, which he basically inhaled.

As soon as we were finished, he did the dishes and swept me off to the bedroom. It took him five minutes to brush his teeth and strip down to his boxers, since he had on a robe over them and nothing else. I had to wash my face, brush my teeth, put on moisturizer, and take my prenatal vitamins before struggling to get my clothes off and wriggling into a nightie. Seriously, I'm only six months along, but I guess since there are two babies it makes sense that I'm already the size of a whale. If I get much bigger, I'm not going to be able to get out of bed.

Finally, I make it over to the mattress where I sit down and exhale before strategically turning onto my back and then _slowly_ rolling onto my side. My spine is too warped for me to sleep on it these days. I'll be happy when these babies are out of me, and I can move without discomfort.

"Dinner was delicious, Levy," Gajeel rumbles, reaching out to play with my hair.

"Thank you."

"I'm beat," he adds. "Goodnight, little mama."

"Goodnight."

I shut my eyes and focus on relaxing. Recently, I've had trouble at night because I'm too uncomfortable to sleep, but it isn't five minutes before I hear Gajeel's breathing deepen. I try to focus on the rise and fall of his chest, hoping the repetition will knock me out.

God, he has a nice chest. All that pure muscle. I shut my eyes and bite my lip as the image from the shower replays fresh in my memory. Damn my husband is ripped.

And _hung._ Even when it's not hard, his dick is so big it makes my pussy quiver just seeing it. And the piercings he has that run the length of it? They star in my fantasies.

 _Oh no._

I feel heat pool between my legs, and I suck in a breath. Not now! This can't happen now! My hands ball into fists, and I squeeze my thighs together. God, I wish this would quit happening. My nipples start tingling, so I reach up and cross an arm over my chest in hopes it will help. It doesn't.

I bite my lip to suppress a whimper, but it's getting worse. _Oh God. I'm so horny._

Stupid pregnancy hormones.

I try shifting my legs, rubbing them against each other in hopes of releasing some pressure, but it only adds to it. I start panting and reach up to cover my mouth.

"Levy?"

I go still at Gajeel's sleepy-concerned voice, trying to ignore the insane throbbing in my pussy.

"Go to sleep," I whisper shakily.

"Do you feel okay?" He starts to sit up.

"I'm fine." I try to say it convincingly, but it comes out weak and breathless. "Really."

He sets his head back in his pillow, and I relax, only for a fresh wave of heat to pound between my legs. I whimper before I can stop it.

Gajeel is up at once.

"What's going on? Is it the twins? Are you in pain?"

"N-no," I pant. "It's not that."

"What? Then wha–"

"It's… I… I feel… _oh_ ," I moan, and instantly, a blush blooms on my cheeks.

I know he sees it when his face changes, taking on a smirk.

"Levy…" he starts slowly.

"Yes?" I gasp, my legs clenching tight.

"Are you turned on?"

I open my mouth to answer, but before I can, he pulls the sheet off of me and drives his hand between my legs.

" _Ah! Gajeel!_ "

"What the fuck, Levy?" he murmurs into my ear. "It's like a fucking sauna in your panties."

"Don't," I choke. His deep voice saying those things is only making it worse.

"Don't?" He raises an eyebrow. "You want me to let you suffer all night? When I can easily fix this problem?"

"Gajeel, I–"

He rubs his fingers over my panties, and I cry out.

"I think being pregnant made you more sensitive," he comments.

He's right, of course. I've never been so close to an orgasm this soon.

He strokes me again, and I whimper as I feel it getting closer.

"I'm going to come," I blurt out.

He jerks and looks down at me. "From just this?"

I nod. "It's… I don't know why it's like this," I admit. "But it keeps happening, and I can't…"

"What do you mean 'it keeps happening?'" Gajeel frowns. "This has happened before?"

I bite my lips and avert my eyes.

"Levy?" His voice has a warning in it.

"Off and on for the last week," I confess. "This is the third time today."

"What?" he barks. "You've been getting spontaneously aroused and didn't tell me? I was at home all day!"

"Gajeel–"

"You're my freaking girlfriend, Levy! You're supposed to come get me!"

"It's embarrassing," I whisper over him. "I didn't want you to know."

"Embarrassing?" he repeats, his voice softening. "Baby, you have no reason to be embarrassed. This is fucking hot, seeing you like this…"

He rubs at me again, and I choke on a sob as I turn my face away.

"I've never had you this responsive, and normally you're spectacular."

Something pleasant bursts in my stomach.

"Really?" I steal a peek at him.

"Of course," he grunts. "How do you think we ended up with these?"

His other hand moves to my giant belly, and I whine.

"Even that turns you on?" He raises an eyebrow.

"It…it's like my whole body is an erogenous zone," I murmur. "Sometimes, I can get control of it, but…usually I have to come to make it stop."

"Don't worry, Levy. I'm all about making you come, but if you're already this far gone, I'm not wasting time with my fingers."

I start to ask what he means when he moves suddenly, removing his hand from between my legs and gently turning us until we're facing, my huge belly pressed against his hard abs. He quickly removes my panties, dipping a large finger into my waistband and tugging them down, leaving me bare. I grab onto his shoulders as he takes his massive cock out of his boxers, the mere sight of it sending a ripple through my pussy.

"You're already hard," I whisper, staring at the thick shaft in his hand.

"I got hard the second I heard you whimpering," he confesses. "Hell, Levy, I can look at you and get hard."

"Oh."

"You ready for me?"

"So ready," I whisper, nodding.

He grabs my thigh and pulls it over his, lining his tip up with my drenched opening.

"It won't fit," I whimper. "My belly is in the way!"

"Relax, short stuff," Gajeel bites through clenched teeth. "I got this."

I bite my lip and press my head into his collarbone, bracing myself. His fingers spread me open, and I feel wet trail down my thigh.

"Fuck, I love your pussy, Levy."

"Gajeel," I whine.

"Shh. It's coming." Suddenly, he locks an arm around my ass, and slowly begins pushing in. He's barely got the head between my swollen lips when I feel it starting.

"Oh God," I choke out. " _Oh God!"_

He grunts as he squeezes himself into my tight channel, the metal of his piercings dragging against me. I gasp for air, my fingernails digging into his skin.

It happens before he's all the way in, my pussy convulsing around him, desperate to be filled with his titan cock as I moan into his chest—

"Are you coming?" he asks gruffly, his large hand stroking my back.

I try to nod, but my body is still in the throes of it.

"Gajeel," I finally manage to gasp weakly. "Please."

Slowly, he begins pulling out and sliding back in. My orgasm wanes only to start building again as his turgid flesh rubs against me. His hand moves to cup my ass cheek, holding me against him as he thrusts deep. I turn my head until it's buried in his neck, my breathing coming in short pants.

"Oh God, yes," I gasp into his ear. "Harder, Gajeel."

He grunts and starts ramming into me, his hips grinding against mine. He hits the back of my channel, and I sob from how good it feels, how wide he's stretching me.

"I love your cock," I tell him, desperately. "I feel so empty without it."

He makes a low sound in the back of his throat and begins pumping faster. I gasp and hold tighter to his shoulders, the combined friction of his speed and size, not to mention his piercings, bringing me incredibly close to the edge.

" _Yes, Yes!"_ I wail. " _Don't stop! Never stop!"_

Both of his strong hands drop to my ass where he squeezes my cheeks and clamps them tight against him as he drives into me wildly.

"Come, Levy," he growls.

As soon as he says it, my pussy explodes all over his pounding cock. My head flies back, and I feel it everywhere. It's so powerful I feel like I'm unraveling. I can't feel anything but the intense burn of pleasure in my pussy and belly. It slides down my legs and up into my swollen nipples. I feel tears leak out of the corners of my eyes before Gajeel finally buries himself to the hilt and roars as his own orgasm swallows him.

I slowly come down as his cock jerks and spills inside of me. My head lands in the curve of his neck, and my arm slides down to his waist. When he's spent, he tilts his head down to kiss my shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Much better," I whisper.

He starts to pull out, but I stop him.

"Not yet," I murmur, nuzzling my cheek against him. "I don't want to lose you yet."

"Whatever you want, Levy."

He gives my butt a small squeeze and then starts using his finger to trace designs on my cheek. It tickles some, and feels a little strange, but mostly it feels nice. Gajeel's touch is always nice.

"What did you do earlier?" His rough voice breaks the silence.

I blink and look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You said this has been happening all week, and sometimes you can handle it, but other times… What did you do then?"

"Oh." I feel my face heat. "I, um…I was on the couch this afternoon reading, and it happened," I tell him. "Since you and Lily were out of the house, I just…"

"Next time, I want to watch," he says instantly.

"W-what?" I gasp, jerking back.

"You're telling me you touched yourself to get off, right?" he rumbles. "That you put those dainty Levy fingers into your slick, pink pussy and made yourself come?"

"Gajeel," I hiss. "Don't make it sound so dirty."

"Why not? I want it to be dirty, and I want to watch you be dirty."

"Gajeel…" I mumble.

"So, the next time your hormones flip the sex switch, come get me."

"What if you're not at home?" I counter at once.

"I'll get here."

"What if _we're_ not at home?"

His eyebrows rise, and I immediately regret speaking.

"Don't worry about that, shorty," he rumbles, and I feel his lips spread into a grin against the skin of my neck. "I'll find us a spot."

I feel both embarrassed and turned on by his comment. Fortunately, his big dick is still hot and hard inside of me, so all I have to do is roll my hips to relieve it.

"Are you ready to go again?" he asks at my small movement.

"N-no," I stammer. "I just…"

"Or did it make you hot, the suggestion of doing it in public?" he teases softly, and I glare at him.

"Go to bed, Gajeel."

He laughs into the dark, and I move my head to kiss his neck. He sobers instantly, his arms sliding around my back.

"I love you," I murmur.

"I love you, too, Levy."

"Can we…" I glance down at my leg still hooked over his hip, the weight of him still filling my pussy. "Can we sleep like this?" I ask softly.

"Whatever you want, little mama."

He kisses my head, and I yawn and snuggle into him. His hand slides into my hair, and I smile. A few seconds later, I feel his breathing slow with sleep. My eyelids get heavy, and I know I'm not far behind him. Maybe the orgasms wore me out. I sigh and inhale the scent of him as I drift off.


End file.
